1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the preparation of soluble, curable triazine polymers. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for preparing soluble, curable triazine polymers from aliphatic nitriles having at least two cyano groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Johns in U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,555 has described the preparation of a variety of polymeric products from aliphatic dinitriles by heating, for example, perfluoroglutaronitrile, etc. at a pressure of at least 5000 kg/sg. cm and at a temperature above 200.degree. C in the presence of a catalytic amount of a nitrogenous base or by heating the same monomers in the presence of certain metal halides, such as zinc chloride, etc. in a closed vessel at a temperature above 100.degree. C. The perfluoronitrile polymers formed are useful as antifriction drive train elements. Perfluorether dinitriles have also been homopolymerized or copolymerized with other perfluoroether dinitriles or perfluorodinitriles having from 2 to 8 carbon atoms between the nitrile groups, such as perfluorosuberodinitrile, to give easily fabricable resins with high resistance to corrosive chemicals which are good electrical insulators (see Fritz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,484).
Of the polymers described in the art, most of them are infusible, hard, resinous materials suitable for only a limited number of industrial applications.
There is a definite need in the art therefore for a process to provide soluble, curable triazine polymers derived from aliphatic polynitriles which can be utilized as coating materials and afterward cured to form insoluble, infusible compositions.